


Caged Bird

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hypnosis, I see it as a good end tbh, Possible bad end or good end depending on how you think about it, Reality Warping, Stepford Wife, Stepfordification, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Raven Branwen lives a hard life in the wilderness with only her tribe to support her.But what if that all changed? What if she was given a second chance?Whether she wants it or not...Happy Mother's Day~ ♥





	Caged Bird

Raven grumbled to herself as she sluggishly woke up, rubbing her eyes slowly. She slept like a log… It had been a long time since she slept that well… How long? Her mind was struggling to remember the past day… It was all a vague haze, nothing coming through clearly, except vague memories of her old mercenary life. But were they from yesterday, or was she remembering stuff from before…?

She wasn’t the kind of girl to get drunk and end up somewhere else. That was Qrow’s thing. So how did she end up here? And where even was here? All attempts to think back just made her head ache… She needed to get up and figure out what was going on.

As she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out as she let out a long yawn, she blinked a few times and paused. Something was off.

This wasn’t her tent.

The room, actual proper room with four walls and everything, was beautiful. Hardwood floors, immaculate walls, beautiful nightstands, a large vanity, mounted television on the opposing wall… Her bed was even made out of solid oak from the looks of it. Well-polished and carved, truly a masterpiece. Worth every lien!

… How did she know how much it cost?

Shaking her head, she pulled the covers up and sat on the side of the bed, looking over herself. Her body was clean, oddly. Completely clean, with nary a speck of dirt of scar found on her skin. Did she go to a spa or something and just not realize it? How would that even happen? Running her hands along her body, her skin felt smooth, too.

Raven’s hair fell about her shoulders as she stood up, making her note that even her stark black locks weren’t spared from the cleaning. So straight and smooth, and it smelled like… strawberries? She couldn’t even remember the last time she used an expensive, good smelling hair supplies like that. She just had to do something about this mess… Maybe get a small cut, down to her shoulders? She’d have to consult her man at the beauty salon to figure out just what to do with it.

Wait. That didn’t seem right. Her hands went to her temples as she focused. Why was she thinking that? She didn’t have a handsome Atlasian barber named Damien who knew just how to style her hair to make it bounce. Did she?

Ugh. She needed to get dressed. Getting moving would help her think. Raven headed to her walk-in closet, instinctively flicking the lights on as she spied herself in the full body mirror just ahead. It took her a second to register it as her.

From afar, it was still Raven, but the closer she got, the more changes she was. Most notably, her body seemed larger. Her breasts and hips really filled out the pajamas she was wearing and then some, pulling the material to its limits, while her slightly pudgy stomach made a couple folds up front in the material. Her hands tugged at the skimpy cloths, trying to remember their origins. A black and red pair of lace panties with a matching tanktop that clung lightly off her curvy body, they both seemed familiar. She didn’t remember buying these, but… they must be hers, right? They certainly looked good on her, she mentally noted as she did a little spin in place.

Setting her lovely pajamas aside in her hamper and moved to grab her bra and panties. But upon opening the drawers with them, it took her a few moments to register that they were actually hers. The numbers just seemed a little off to her. Her instincts were telling her, “no, these are your measurements. You put on some weight after having your little sunshine,” while another voice, much softer and in the back of her mind, tried telling her, “yes, these aren’t yours! Your hips are at least 4 inches thinner, and your bust is three cups smaller than these!”

But any credibility the second voice had was dashed once she began to put them on, only to find they fitted her near perfectly! The bra was a touch small, but that just gave her an excuse to just go on a shopping spree with the ladies later. She picked out a matching set that was a basic white with little frills on the edge. Serious, but shows a cuter side of her! Raven posed a little on the mirror to make sure it all looked alright.

But why did it matter? Raven didn’t care that much about how she looked, did she?

Next up, a dress… Her wardrobe had a ton of them. A few pair of jeans and shirts were unceremoniously folded on a stand off to the side, but they just weren’t her style. The dresses certainly caught her eye, however. She hummed an unfamiliar tune to herself as she pulled each dress along the hanging rod, observing their cloth and patterns carefully.

This one was blue and long, going all the way down to her ankles with very little arm coverage. The next was a pink sundress, long and flowing, quite thin too. She’d have to wear underwear under that of course, or else she’d be indecent! There was a strapless black one that she remembered getting for parties to help turn men’s heads when she was looking for a husband… Ah, the next one was perfect!

A slightly darker red dress was the one she settled on, one with poofy shoulders and little frills, stopping just past her knees, with the material being dotted with white polka dots. It was fun and cute, the model of a proper wife’s attire!

Wait what-

Raven’s mind didn’t have time to settle on what she just thought before she was pulling the dress of the hanger, beginning to put it on while she continued her happy little humming. It felt good to get dressed all cute and proper like this, she realized. How long had she been dressing this way? Already, the memories of her raider outfit were fading. The strong, fearsome black and red being replaced with a homely, gentle dress.

And what would a dress be without heels? Raven bent forward, unknowing of just how much cleavage she was flashing, and pulled out the boxes with all her expensive shoes she had bought. They just had to match the dress, so she had to have something red…

“Oooh, perfect,” Raven cooed as the unveiled the perfect pair she was envisioning. The red shine across their clean surface reflected the light from above a little as they were taken out of the box. They matched her dress perfectly, and they’d add an inch or two to her height.

Plus she absolutely adored the way it made her sway her hips.

Leaning back, she took a seat on the bench and slipped her feet into her new heels, smiling when she noticed how well they fit. It was always a nightmare buying new shoes that fit well, so the fact these fit first try was a godsend. Her manicured and painted toes wiggled when she placed her heel in them, and she took a second to ready herself before standing up straight.

Raven caught her reflection in the mirror once more and she smiled warmly. This outfit… felt good. It felt good to wear this. But what else would she be wearing? These were her clothes, after all. Smoothing down her skirt, she did a few experimental steps, wobbling slightly at first thanks to her heels, but something in her mind clicked and she gained her balance and became a natural in the strut.

No, no, something was wrong. There was a pain in her head as she tsked, rubbing her forehead slowly. Her eyes peeked open, watching herself in the mirror. This wasn’t right. Something was wrong, she shouldn’t be wearing this…!

Without the apron!

How silly of her to forget! It completed the whole outfit!

There was a drawer she kept her aprons in, some with different designs embroidered on them, but she just wanted something basic today. Today’s apron was white, with little maid ruffles around the edges. She pulled it on over her head put it close to her waist, wrapping it around and tying it in the back in a large ribbon.

She modeled in the mirror once more, her hair swaying as she turned with her strutting. Her hips swayed back and forth in an accentuated manner, and she idly rested her hand against her meaty rear as she idly stood there, tilting her head back and forth.

It still wasn’t right! She had the dress, the heels, the apron…

“I need…” Raven began to say, letting the words flow at a crawl as she tried to think. “I need…” Her mirror self stared back at her, so properly dressed and beautiful. The reflection of her in the mirror seemed to almost be… scared? Worried? What was she worried about? Raven subconsciously leaned in, trying to get a better look, a better understanding, before the realization hit her like a brick, and she snapped her fingers in surprise.

“Oh, shoot, I forgot to put on my face!” She gasped, quickly turning heel and leaving the closet at a brisk pace. Luckily for her, she was well stocked in all sorts of make-up. Pulling the stool out, she took a seat, and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Now that she was closer to a mirror, she could see just how nice her face was looking. Any signs of age had virtually vanished off her face. There was a line here or there, but nothing major. She looked quite youthful… Ooh, that anti-aging cream that cute boy down at the mall recommended to her was actually working!

“I’ll have to tell give him a visit to thank him,” Giggling, she leaned in and started with her eyeshadow. A shade just a few shades darker than her own skin. If she did too much, she’d seem like some floozy on the corner, and she wasn’t that kind of girl! She held herself to a higher esteem than that! But she did want to draw attention to her warm red eyes, so it was a happy medium.

Next came the blush, which she applies faintly, to give her cheeks that faint pop to them. She practiced her smile in the mirror, and thanks to the extra weight she put on after having Yang, it really helped accentuate her dimples, which she always thought was one of her winning features.

Then finally, the lipstick.

“Red seems to be the theme for today,” Raven giggled, leaning in as the took the top off the lipstick tube. Just the right hue to go with her dress. The lipstick was her favorite part. She could only hazard guesses as to why. Was it the way it drew people in to listen to her? Or perhaps the way it left that satisfactory mark on her husband’s lips, and her daughters’ cheeks and lunches when she sent them off?

As she dragged the make-up along her pursed lips with an idle hum, she disregarded these thoughts. It didn’t really matter, did it? All she needed to worry about was her family. It was up to her to ensure they were happy, that they came home to a nice meal, and a clean home. And to love them every step of the way.

Finished with applying her lipstick, she smacked her lips gently and blew a kiss to the mirror, fluttering her eyelashes as she leaned back, fanning herself off, then adjusting the golden wedding ring she wore. She always wore this, always. It was a sign of love and devotion, and her place in the household.

Raven turned to get up from the stool, when something in the mirror caught her eye.

It was her, but different. She looked tired, stressed. Her hair was a grizzled mess, and she wore some sort of combat garb with pieces of armor about it. The other Raven tried getting her attention, tried saying… something. What was she saying? It was like a hissing noise just out of hearing range, like a mosquito getting a little too close.

Raven leaned in to try and listen better, but a call from outside her door grabbed her attention.

“Moooom! Are you up yet?! Ruby wants to go for a walk to the park!” Her lovely fire-cracker’s voice called out from the hall.

“Oh, my. Yes, dear! I’m sorry, just freshening up!” Raven called out, having already forgotten what the reflection was trying to do. Her kids needed her, after all.

Packing up her make-up, she stood up and left her bedroom, the click of her heels echoing gently against the perfectly made bedroom.

Leaving any semblance of her old life behind.


End file.
